To Lose One Life And Find Another
by DeathsAngel1
Summary: Rini and Hotaru lose all there loved ones. But found a new future with the Ronin Warriors.
1. Default Chapter

Crystal Tokyo (under attack)  
  
Sailor Pluto ran over to two extremely battered and tired looking teen girls "Small Lady...*gasp*.....Lady Hotaru......you must *gasp* leave this place while you still can!" Sailor Pluto opened a time portal and made the portal pole them in before either of them could let out any protests. "Farewell young ones, for we will never meet again." The time gardion called after them before she fell to the ground having spent the last of her power and life force to save the two girls.... 


	2. TLAW2

Forest  
  
"Hey take it easy Kento, don't hurt Yuli! Or you will never here the end of it from Mia! Rowen warned Kento who was one the ground having a mock fight with the little boy, Yuli, Rowen laughed when Yuli and Kento both made a funny face at him.  
  
  
  
"Oh come on Rowen you know I ain't gonna hurt him" Just then Yuli jumped on Kento's chest making him grunt.  
  
  
  
Ryo walked up and couldn't do anything but laugh for a couple seconds at the scene. "Getting over powered by a boy? Oh brother we are going to have problems." starts to laugh again as White Blaze walked over and licked Yuli a couple times. Then White Blaze razed his head and sniffed, he started to walk off stopping to sniff the air every now and then. "What is it boy?" Ryo asked and, along with all the others present, started to fallow the white tiger.  
  
  
  
"What is it boy?" Yuli asked his friend.  
  
  
  
"Maybe you should go back to the house Yuli..." Ryo said and seeing that the boy was going to protest added "Now" Yuli just looked at them for a minute bummed that he couldn't go see what was up also before he turned and started to head off towards the house.  
  
  
  
"Huh whats that?" Kento asked as a clearing started to come into view. And it looked like it was the clearing White Blaze was heading for, there was something that was lying in a heap under one of the trees that was starting to take shape.  
  
  
  
"Ahh?!" Rowen ran over to the heap when he saw what it was. Lying in a heap close together was two very bedraggled teenage girls, one had what looked to be soft pink hair and the other had purplish black hair. "We need to get them back to Mia's house! These girls need help!" Rowen said to his comrades. Kento and Ryo nodded there heads and leand down next to the girls. "Try and be as gentle as you can guys" Rowen said as his friends walked over, they both nodded to show that they heard.  
  
  
  
"They are both covered in blood that must have been what Blaze smelled." Ryo commented as he started to try and gently pick up of the girl with pink hair. At the same time Kento was trying to pick up the black haired girl.   
  
  
  
"It's a good thing that we are close to Mia's house 'cause I really ain't good at being "very" gentle or atleast not for long periods of time." He looked down at the black haired girls face and thought to himself 'she's so pale...I hope they are gonna be alright!' When they reached the house Mia who had seen them coming from the window and having thought that they might have had to fight another enemy already had her medical stuff ready. She hurried outside to them.  
  
  
  
"What happend?!" She looked at the girls and moved aside. "Take them inside they need to look them over." She hurried inside ahead of them.  
  
  
  
"You can use my room Mia." Ryo suggested, knowing that she wouldn't object, so he just headed up the steps and went into his room placing the pink haired girl down on the bed.. Kento placed the black haired girl at her side and Mia hurried in with her stuff so they stepped out of the way.  
  
  
  
"These girls look like they've been to hell and back again. What happened?" Mia asked as she looked at the girls. Sai, Sage and Yuli, who was peaking from behind the door afraid he was going to miss something important, had come up as well seeing and hearing the entrance of there team mates.  
  
  
  
"What happened to those girls? It looks like they've seen a big battle." Sage commented as he looked at the two girls on the bed.  
  
  
  
"They are so young? To young to see the violence of war." Sai comment before looking away his face turning slightly pink when Mia took out a pair of scissors.   
  
  
  
"Well I don't think you are going to be getting any answers from them at the moment. So shew *Mia pointed toads the door* get out....please." She started to shut the door behind her. "I will come down after I clean them up and see what I can do. Oh and would some one bring me up semi-hot water and clean rags? Thanks. Oh and knock before you enter." She shut the door all the way not needing to wait for an answer. "Oh what is your story girls?" She asked the unconscious girls. She studied them as she started to cut off there already torn up clothing soaked in some what dry blood. There clothing was extremely unusual, the material was nothing she has ever seen or felt before. "There clothing reminds me of uniforms." Mia commented to herself right as a knock came on the door. "Just a moment." She called as she poled a blanket over the two girls. "Ok you can come in now." At her words all of the guys trailed in carrying something; Kento came in carrying a large jar of steaming water, Sai carrying an empty jar, Sage carrying a bowl for the water, Rowen carried in a stack of rags, Ryo came in carrying another jar this one filled with cold water, and last of all Yuli came in carrying towels. "Thank you guys." Mia said as they sat everything down and started to walk out of the room again, shutting the door behind them.  
  
  
  
Quite a while later Mia came down stairs rubbing her forehead. "Well?" Kento asked.  
  
  
  
"Well what? Oh yes they are going to be fine they just need time to rest and heal and they'll be fine. How much time to rest I cannot tell you for I have no idea." Mia sat down next to Rowen on the couch and leaned back stretching. "They were not really as bad as I thought they where going to be at first glance. They where so covered in blood I thought they had bad wounds but they where all minor that blood must not be either of there or at least most of it wasn't, and the state of there clothing just added to my earlier thought."   
  
  
  
"Then they shouldn't need that much rest?" Yuli piped up. "I mean you said they weren't that bad so they shouldn't need a lot of rest. Right?"  
  
  
  
"Good point little man." Kento ruffled Yuli's hair.  
  
  
  
"Yah but just because they don't look hurt, there spirits could need time to heal." Rowen commented. 


	3. TLAW3

Prologue  
  
Crystal Tokyo (under attack)  
  
Sailor Pluto ran over to two extremely battered and tired looking teen girls "Small Lady...*gasp*.....Lady Hotaru......you must *gasp* leave this place while you still can!" Sailor Pluto opened a time portal and made the portal pole them in before either of them could let out any protests. "Farewell young ones, for we will never meet again." The time gardion called after them before she fell to the ground having spent the last of her power and life force to save the two girls....  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Forest  
  
"Hey take it easy Kento, don't hurt Yuli! Or you will never here the end of it from Mia! Rowen warned Kento who was one the ground having a mock fight with the little boy, Yuli, Rowen laughed when Yuli and Kento both made a funny face at him.  
  
"Oh come on Rowen you know I ain't gonna hurt him" Just then Yuli jumped on Kento's chest making him grunt.  
  
Ryo walked up and couldn't do anything but laugh for a couple seconds at the scene. "Getting over powered by a boy? Oh brother we are going to have problems." starts to laugh again as White Blaze walked over and licked Yuli a couple times. Then White Blaze razed his head and sniffed, he started to walk off stopping to sniff the air every now and then. "What is it boy?" Ryo asked and, along with all the others present, started to fallow the white tiger.  
  
"What is it boy?" Yuli asked his friend.  
  
"Maybe you should go back to the house Yuli..." Ryo said and seeing that the boy was going to protest added "Now" Yuli just looked at them for a minute bumbed that he couldn't go see what was up also before he turned and started to head off towards the house.  
  
"Huh whats that?" Kento asked as a clearing started to come into view. And it looked like it was the clearing White Blaze was heading for, there was something that was lying in a heap under one of the trees that was starting to take shape.  
  
"Ahh?!" Rowen ran over to the heap when he saw what it was. Lying in a heap close together was two very bedraggled teenage girls, one had what looked to be soft pink hair and the other black hair with purplish highlights in it. "We need to get them back to Mia's house! These girls need help!" Rowen said to his comrades. Kento and Ryo nodded there heads and leand down next to the girls. "Try and be as gentle as you can guys" Rowen said as his friends walked over, they both nodded to show that they heard.  
  
"They are both covered in blood that must have been what Blaze smelled." Ryo commented as he started to try and gently pick up of the girl with pink hair. At the same time Kento was trying to pick up the black haired girl.   
  
"It's a good thing that we are close to Mia's house 'cause I really ain't good at being "very" gentle or atleast not for long periods of time." He looked down at the black haird girls face and thought to himself 'she so pale...I hope they are gonna be alright!' When they reached the house Mia who had seen them coming from the window and having thought that they might have had to fight another enemy already had her medical stuff ready. She hurried outside to them.  
  
"What happend?!" She looked at the girls and moved aside. "Take them inside they need to look them over." She hurried inside ahead of them.  
  
"You can use my room Mia." Suggested, knowing that she wouldn't object, so he just headed up the steps and went into his room placing the pink haired girl down on the bed.. Kento placed the black haired girl at her side and Mia hurried in with her stuff so they stepped out of the way.  
  
"These girls look like they've been to hell and back again. What happened?" Mia asked as she looked at the girls. Sai, Sage and Yuli, who was peaking from behind the door afraid he was going to miss something important, had come up as well seeing and hearing the entrance of there team mates.  
  
"What happened to those girls? It looks like they've seen a big battle." Sage commented as he looked at the two girls on the bed.  
  
"They are so young? To young to see the violence of war." Sai comment before looking away his face turning slightly pink when Mia took out a pair of scissors.   
  
"Well I don't think you are going to be getting any answers from them at the moment. So shew *Mia pointed toards the door* get out....please." She started to shut the door behind her. "I will come down after I clean them up and see what I can do. Oh and would some one bring me up semi-hot water and clean rags? Thanks. Oh and knock before you enter." She shut the door all the way not needing to wait for an answer. "Oh what is your story girls?" She asked the unconscious girls. She studied them as she started to cut off there already torn up clothing soaked in some what dry blood. There clothing was extremely unusual, the material was nothing she has ever seen or felt before. "There clothing reminds me of uniforms." Mia commented to herself right as a knock came on the door. "Just a moment." She called as she poled a blanket over the two girls. "Ok you can come in now." At her words all of the guys trailed in carrying something; Kento came in carrying a large jar of steaming water, Sai carrying an empty jar, Sage carrying a bowl for the water, Rowen carried in a stack of rags, Ryo came in carrying another jar this one filled with cold water, and last of all Yuli came in carrying towels. "Thank you guys." Mia said as they sat everything down and started to walk out of the room again, shutting the door behind them.  
  
Quite a while later Mia came down stairs rubbing her forehead. "Well?" Kento asked.  
  
"Well what? Oh yes they are going to be fine they just need time to rest and heal and they'll be fine. How much time to rest I cannot tell you for I have no idea." Mia sat down next to Rowen on the couch and leaned back stretching. "They were not really as bad as I thought they where going to be at first glance. They where so covered in blood I thought they had bad wounds but they where all minor that blood must not be either of there or at least most of it wasn't, and the state of there clothing just added to my earlier thought."   
  
"Then they shouldn't need that much rest?" Yuli piped up. "I mean you said they weren't that bad so they shouldn't need a lot of rest. Right?"  
  
"Good point little man." Kento ruffled Yuli's hair.  
  
"Yah but just becuase they don't look hurt, there spirits could need time to heal." Rowen commented.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Four days later.  
  
"Ah man how long are those girls going to sleep?!" Yuli commented like he had been doinga couple times each day sense the girls had arrived. White Blaze had been staying at the foot of the bed sense there arrival. "And White Blaze is with them why can't I go and sit and there to?"  
  
"Heya Yuli, you know the sane 'watched water never boils?'" Sai asked and at Yuli's blank look he continued "If you watch the girls it will only take longer for them to wake up. Don't worry they'll wake up." Sai smiled at the small boy and walked into the living room.  
  
A couple minutes later a scream was heard above them. "Huh? Hey Yuli I think they might of woke up?!" A very hyper Kento leapt up off the couch, making Sai jump. Kento charged into the room, Yuli not far behind his trail. Every one that came upon the scene was aw struck the pink hair girl sat wide awake on the bed, petting White Blaze on the head as if he where a normal house cat.  
  
"Thank you for finding us my friend." It didn't sound like the soft voice actually came from the girl at first, as she talked to the white tiger. "Thank all of you for taking care of us, you all of gentle and kind souls. Some people see that as a weakness, but I see that as a necessity." The girl added without even looking up at the Ronin Warriors. Every one was now in the room so it was a little crouded. Yuli walked over and started petting White Blaze along with the strange girl.  
  
"My names Yuli! What's your name Miss?" He declared and asked in a cheerful voice. The girls hand faltered on Blaze's back and her hand the little boys hand, Yuli jumped along with the girl as a spark went threw them both. The girl then laughed and finally looked up from the tiger.  
  
"The little boy holds nothing but love and admiration in his heart for you all." The girl laighed sadly.  
  
"Why are you sad miss?" Yuli asked another question.  
  
" That is good and I see that my assumption was right and you are the Ronin Warriors or at least the next generation of the Ronin Warriors." Every one in the room was so shocked a feather could have knocked them over. The pink haired girl started to laugh. "My mother and Sailor Pluto used to tell me many stories about them or is it you? No, you are all to young to be them if not in appearance but in spirit as well. I am sorry I never answered your question Yuli. My name is Princess Small Lady Serenity the 5th heir to Crystal Tokyo, all my friends call me Rini though. That girl is Lady Hotaru." She gestured toads the other sleeping girl. "You all are probably wondering why we are here, and the answer is very simple. Crystal Tokyo is no more and all the people in it are no more. An enemy finally succeeded in what so many before have failed. Sailor Pluto used the last of her power to save us, pushing us in a time portal before we could even say nor any other protests." The girl shook her head.  
  
"Don't be sad miss!" Yuli said before surprising every one, White Blaze even looked surprised if that's possible when Yuli got up on the bed next to the girl and hugged her. The girl started laughing again this time there was some warmth in her voice though.  
  
"Thank you Yuli." Rini hugged the little boy and looked over at her friend. "It would appear that even though everything important to us has been destroyed. We still have a job. Wouldn't you say Hotaru?" The girl that still looked like she was sleeping opened her violet eyes and focused them on Rini.  
  
"Yes, Ri-chan it looks like that's are destiny, just like our Ancaster's before us or more like your Ancaster's." She laughed when she noticed White Blaze. "You screamed because of a cat? Rini I can't picture why you would scream at seeing a cat even if it's a tiger." Rini's face turned bright pink.  
  
"Huh.....that's that why I screamed at all." Hotaru just smiled at her friend. "Oh Hotaru are you trying to be funny?!" The paler girl just smiled at the pink haired girls distress..  
  
"No I am not trying to be funny. I am just pointing out the fact that you screamed and when I finally open my eyes your petting a white tiger." Hotaru started to laugh as her friends face turned even pink.   
  
"You know that's not why I screamed at all...." Rini looked at her friend trying to get her and stop her gentle teasing. "Oh and sense when does the Scout of Destruction and Rebirth pick on poor defenseless young ladies?! I mean really that's not the Hotaru I know and love as my kind best friend." Rini tried to look hurt as she herself started to mess with Hotaru, the Ronin Warriors still stud there just staring at them.  
  
"Sense when do you count as defenseless Rini?" Hotaru asked while rolling her eyes.  
  
"Oh good point!" Starts to laugh and then blushes as she remembers. "Ah man I feel really stupid now, me and you where to enthralled in our little argument to even get these young mens's names." She started and turned towards the guys, and one girl, as she finished. "Nor did we ketch the ladies name."  
  
"I am Mia. It is a pleasure to meet the both of you. I am sorry for your grate loss!" Mia introduced herself. The guys fallowed. "Oh dear seeing as both of you have been asleep for over four days...." Mia wasn't aloud to finish as both of the girls screamed.  
  
"FOUR DAYS?!?!?!?!?!!?!?" Every one jumped and covered there ears.  
  
"Yes four days" Mia started to laugh. "As I was about to ask. Is every one hungry? Me and Sai could go make a "big" lunch. At Mai's suggestion there was a grumbling noise and the guys naturally turned to look at Kento. But then they realized it wasn't coming from him but one of the girls.  
  
"Food!!!!!!!...ah I am hungry! I think I could eat a horse how about you Hotaru? Are you hungry? Bet you couldn't eat a horse though! You know you really should eat more!" Every one sweat dropped as the girl rambled on. "Can I help? But then the only thing I can make is deserts and other sweets. Most anything healthy I make Lita said to eat at your own risk." Starts laughing. Then a pillow comes flying out of no wear, hitting her in the face and making her fall off the bed. She rubbed her now very sore nose, and looked up at the five guys above her. "Heh...heh...." Crawls back up onto the bed, and looks at Hotaru her expression alone asking the question 'what you do that for?'  
  
"O...k now I am going try and find you girls some of my clothes that will hopefully fit you. Because I have the feeling you don't like the guys's sweat pants and shirts, or at least you wont for long." Mia starts to walk out the door.  
  
"That's not needed." Hotaru said causing Mia to stop and give her a confused look. "You can do that later me and Rini can use are pens for a while." Hotaru's words where met with more silence so she added. "They can make us appear one way when its not true, it causes an illusion in a sense, but it really does change are clothing to what we want until it runs low on power." Rini nodded to confirm her friends words. 


	4. TLAW4

"FOUR DAYS?!?!?!?!?!!?!?" Every one jumped and covered there ears.  
  
  
  
"Yes four days" Mia started to laugh. "As I was about to ask. Is every one hungry? Me and  
  
Sai could go make a "big" lunch. At Mai's suggestion there was a grumbling noise and the guys  
  
naturally turned to look at Kento. But then they realized it wasn't coming from him but one of the  
  
girls.  
  
  
  
"Food!!!!!!!...ah I am hungry! I think I could eat a horse how about you Hotaru? Are you  
  
hungry? Bet you couldn't eat a horse though! You know you really should eat more!" Every one  
  
sweat dropped as the girl rambled on. "Can I help? But then the only thing I can make is deserts  
  
and other sweets. Most anything healthy I make Lita said to eat at your own risk." Starts  
  
laughing. Then a pillow comes flying out of no wear, hitting her in the face and making her fall  
  
off the bed. She rubbed her now very sore nose, and looked up at the five guys above her.   
  
"Heh...heh...." Crawls back up onto the bed, and looks at Hotaru her expression alone asking  
  
the question 'what you do that for?'  
  
  
  
"O...k now I am going try and find you girls some of my clothes that will hopefully fit you.  
  
Because I have the feeling you don't like the guys's sweat pants and shirts, or at least you wont  
  
for long." Mia starts to walk out the door.  
  
"That's not needed." Hotaru said causing Mia to stop and give her a confused look. "You can  
  
do that later me and Rini can use are pens for a while." Hotaru's words where met with more  
  
silence so she added. "They can make us appear one way when its not true, it causes an illusion  
  
in a sense, but it really does change are clothing to what we want until it runs low on power."  
  
Rini nodded to confirm her friends words.  
  
"OK come down when your dressed" Mia said ushering all the guys out of the room while she  
  
talked.  
  
"Heya Kento you ok?" Rowen asked worry in his voice. Kento wasn't acting like himself,  
  
come to think of it neither was Sai. 'What's with these guys?' Rowen thought to himself.  
  
"Hes alright Rowen." Sage said a devilish light coming to his eyes, as he had a pretty good  
  
idea what was up with Sai and Kento.  
  
Ryo looked at his friends and then shrugged going back to his game of cards with Yuli. A  
  
couple minutes later noses and voices where heard on the stairs. "Oh God I would have never  
  
imagined it taking so long for a person to pick an outfit or the stile she wanted to go for. And  
  
we're not even going anywhere.....Rini don't fall down the stairs?!" Hotaru was heard saying right  
  
before a couple thumping noises came to there ears.  
  
  
  
"You know if your going to warn me about something that great! But next time maybe you  
  
should warn me ahead of time!" Rini was heard in response. Ryo was started to laugh his cards in  
  
front of his face trying to muffle the sound.  
  
"Well maybe if you weren't wearing sunglasses in the freakin' house you wouldn't need to be  
  
WARNED?!" Hotaru yelled at Rini still out of view. Another loud thud was heard. "Oh brother   
  
Rini I fear your gonna end up killing yourself LONG before any enemy!!!" That was said right  
  
before a pink haired chick wearing sunglasses, fallowed by a sweat dropping Hotaru.   
  
"MMMMmmmm....That smells sooooo GOOD!!!!!!! Oh I am so hungry!!!" Rini said and sat  
  
down next to Kento, who was still watching Mia and Sai cook. "Man reminds me of Aunt Irene.  
  
She wasn't my real Aunt though, I just had to use kiddy magic and make every one believe I was  
  
Serena's cousin whenever I went back in time." Rini started to ramble. "Man its good not having  
  
to be careful what I say for once! Hey is it almost done?" Hotaru bowed her head, giving up with  
  
her hyper active friend.  
  
"Oh Rini what am I gonna do with you?" Hotaru asked the air. But got an answer none the  
  
less.  
  
"Do with me?! You're gonna do nothing with me Hoto-chan!" Hotaru smiled at the old name.  
  
"We are going to be fine! But I wonder..." Rini had become serious again, like when she had  
  
been telling the story upstairs. "What are we going to do Hotaru? Do you suppose Sailor Pluto  
  
wants us to do What is our destiny now? My destiny has always been to grow up and become  
  
Queen of the world." She laughed at that. "While most little girls where dreaming about being a  
  
princess, I was training to be a soldier or to be a princess." Rini had her eyes closed now,  
  
memories playing in her mind. "I guess that just proved that there never is a true happily ever  
  
after."  
  
  
  
"But that's not true Rini!" Hotaru declared passionately.   
  
"Maybe to them they already had there happily ever after." Sai said quietly, causing Rini to  
  
look up all of a sudden.  
  
"He's right and you know that, Rini! Your own mother said she even though she's had a very  
  
hard life she wouldn't change a single thing because that would risk stopping some of the  
  
beautiful after affects from ever happening! Besides they where all tired or where you trying to  
  
stay blind to the fact that there crystals wouldn't keep them young forever. They may have not of  
  
looked old but they felt it."  
  
"I know I was wrong about making my last comment. Sadly though Hotaru I new that they  
  
were all starting to feel they're true ages and that they had for a long time. Pluto said that I would  
  
most likely have been queen before summer. Huh Mom and Dad always did want to die in the  
  
spring when they're times came, said that they wanted to go when new life was beginning." Rini  
  
smiled and it was both sad and happy at the same time.  
  
"Foods almost done." Sai said. Rini and Kento both perked up greatly at that. "Would some  
  
one set the table." Sai added, Kento grabbed the plates silver wear and napkins and pretty much  
  
threw everything in all different directions over the table (pretty much as in really did). Every one  
  
sweat dropped as they watched exept for Rini and Yuli to preoccupied with holding there  
  
stomachs as they laughed. Rini fell out of her chair. Hotaru sighed, and shook her head at Rini.  
  
Hotaru walked over to the table and "set" the table or reset it.  
  
"Are you ok?!" Sai hurried around the counter and pulled Rini up off the floor she was still  
  
laughing when he maneuvered her over to a seat at the table.  
  
  
  
"Rini calm down already!" Hotaru groaned as she saw Rini start to slide out of her chair. "Err  
  
snap out of it already!" Hotaru went over and pinched Rini's arm causing her laughter to come to  
  
an abrupt stop. "Thanks, now that is much better." Rini just rubbed her sore arm. 


	5. TLAW5

Chapter 4  
  
"Rini calm down already!" Hotaru groaned as she saw Rini start to slide out of her chair. "Err  
  
snap out of it already!" Hotaru went over and pinched Rini's arm causing her laughter to come to  
  
an abrupt stop. "Thanks, now that is much better." Rini just rubbed her sore arm. "You are such a dork Re-chan, I mean really..." Hotaru mumbles something about princess' and pigs under her breath.  
  
"Heya?!" Glares at Hotaru then smiles at Sai. "Thank you very much" She then turned her attention back to her 'friend' and responds. "I am not a pig! And my arm hurts now, I would have rathered you slapped me because when you pinch people Hotaru it hurts like hell!" Rini blushed and ducked her head slightly when she remembered Yuli. "Sorry." Yuli was trying not to laugh at the spectacle the two girls where putting on. Hotaru just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hey I thought you said food was almost done?!" Kento wined to Sai and Mia, sweat drops appear on the back of every ones heads, even White Blazes. "What?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~20 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"MMmm that was so good!" Rini smiles as she looks at her empty plate, she of coarse had a seconds and then thirds. The guys where all slack jawed, except Kento who was preoccupied with his own food. The funny thing was she didn't make a mess and she still chowed down. In fact she used impeccable t5able manners/she just used them really fast. (A.N. she may have her mothers appetite but she has more manners then her mother did when she was a teenager -_-;) Rini looked at Hotaru and copmplained. "Hotaru?! You barley ate anything! Err eat, young lady you can't leave this table to you eat all the food on your plate!" A big sweat drop appears on the back of Hotaru's head.  
  
"Rini you sound like a over baring mother." Rini starts to giggle. "But I think you new that now that I think about it." Hotaru growns when Rini starts laughing. But she new Rini was really worried about her so she ate more of the food on her plate, and received a very happy smile from Rini. "Jeeze Rini I do believe at times if you really wanted to you could talk an angel into becoming one of the fallen." Rini just starts to laugh again.  
  
"Yah right Hotaru I doubt that one, but I can get things I want at times." Rini shrugged.  
  
"Desert any one?" Mia walked out of the kitchen with desert. Rini got hearts in her eyes at the mention of her favorite part of any meal, she looked like a kid in a candy store (A.N. I know that was kinda cliché, is that the right word for it? Oh well).  
  
"I take it you like desert, Rini?" Ryo commented threw his laughter. Rini was pretty much jumping in her seat next to Sai.  
  
"Oh no, she's gonna have a sugar high?!" Hotaru cried in mock horror, and in response Rini stuck her tongue out at her.   
  
"This is delicious!" Rini said with stars in her eyes as she ate her desert, she looked like she was in pure heaven "My complements to the chief!" Sai blushed and smiled. Rini growned and commented as if to herself in a low voice. "I really need to stop doing that, I have a bad habbit of always managing to make guys blush." Rini sighed and then just shrugged and went back to eating her desert. 


End file.
